Parsley, Sage, rosemary and time
by SiriusGirl01
Summary: 2 unlikely people find themselves back in time together and, though they had been enemies, they now need to rely on each other in order to make the best of their lives and the second chance that has been offered them.Warning, some HP clichets.


Summary:

2 unlikely characters find themselves back in time together and have to make the best of their lives and the second chance that has been offered them. warning: plenty of clichets in this fic, dont' like? don't read.

A/n 1: I decided to write a fic around two of my favourite series, harry Potter by JKr, which I don't own, and the Brother Cadfael chronicles by Ellis Peters whihch I also don't own, let this stand as a disclaimer. This wasn't going to be a romance originally, just a story about Harry healing from his past and starting a new life free from the pressures he faced in his time, but Bellatrix appeared and she promised to use some ... um ... interesting curses on me if I didn't make her a main character.I didn't think I would write one about her since I'm such a Sirius fan but o well, things happen. In the books she is insane so i decided to play with that.

As for the time of the fic, for those who know the Cadfael books i'm setting this a month or two after the events of the Rose Rent.

Please don't flame me, if you dont' like my story that's fine but I'm not making you read it so flames are unnecessary.

Ok enough with the chit chat, let's get to the story.

0o0 o0o

It was the end of an ordinary day at the Abbey of St Peter and St Paul and brother Cadfael was in his herb-scented hut to make sure that all was in order, the fire turfed down for the night and everything clean and tidy as he liked it. He heard a loud pop from outside and wondered what it could be. It sounded strange to him, an unusual sound and Cadfael was curious to know what was going on. Curiosity was always his besetting sin. he walked out into the late evening gloom and almost tripped over the body lying on the grass. he dropped down beside the figure and checked for a pulse. Whoever this was he was alive but just. Cadfael could Tel that this person was in grave danger. Getting to his feet he lifted the person into his arms and carried them into his hut, laying them down on a bench. He lit a lamp and brought it over to examine the figure. he was Surprised the person was still alive. His left arm was broken and the bones were shattered. the right ankle was twisted and blood dripped from a cut in his head. his body was covered with cuts and bruises and Cadfael feared, by the way the stranger breathed, that one of his lungs may have been damaged.

"Well," he mused as he examined the man, "Who are you and how did you get here in this condition?" Knowing it was useless to wonder about it now he got to work gathering the things he would need. He was about to strip the young man of his clothing when he noticed that he was gripping a strangely shaped wooden stick. Cadfael tried to remove it from his hand but it gave a small shock, 'as if it does not wish me to remove it from his hand' Cadfael thought, feeling more puzzled by the mystery.

At that moment the stranger opened his eyes and gazed at Cadfael through unfocussed eyes.

"Hurts," he mumbled, "It's over. Need potions." " He tried to sit up and Cadfael supported him, allowing him to sip a cup of water he had poured for him. He laid the young man back on the bench and watched as his eyes closed.

"Now what on earth did he just say?" Cadfael wondered, "surely that wasn't his name?"

0o0 o0o

James woke and wondered where he was. He was lying on a hard wooden bench in a place that smelled of herbs and other things he couldn't identify. He felt reassured, wherever he was he was safe. no voldemort. he didn't recognise the old man bending over him with the strange hairdo. He knew he had to find out who this was and whether they were magical, he really needed some potions right now. He didn't' like doing this but he had no choice. He made eye contact with the man and whispered "Legilimens" he almost fainted in shock when he realised that he was in the abbey of St peter and St Paul and that he was almost 800 years in the past. what on earth had happened? this man knew healing but he wasn't a wizard. He was a monk, which explained the weird hairdo. That could mean danger to James since the Church had been most assiduous in burning witches. he relaxed when he saw that this man was widely experienced and wouldn't run screaming if he found out. He had even met some wizards in the east during his crusader years. James was grateful, he had fallen into good hands. He left the man's mind and soon drifted asleep.

000000

She didn't' know where she was but she was desperate to get help. How in Merlin's name had she gotten here, wherever here was? What had happened to her? Somehow She was different. she did a quick check of her health and found that she was feeling fine, but there was something else, a certain clarity. Suddenly she knew, the voices were gone! her mind was clear! She wanted to dance and sing and thank whatever god was out there. She was free of the voices for the first time in her life. She was able to think clearly without her mind being clouded and disturbed. how had it happened?

She pulled herself together and cast a few diagnostic charms on herself and discovered she was 18 again, the same age she had been when she was forced to marry that idiot Rudolphus. She stretched out her senses to find any magical person anywhere near her.

"Damn it all to hell and back!" she muttered angrily when she knew the results of her scan, "why in Merlin's name did it have to be him? There is no way he will help the murderer of his Godfather but he's my only chance. he's hurt though, his aura is weak, perhaps he will accept the potions i have with me unless he thinks I am attempting to poison him of course. well all I can do is try, it seems he is too weak to hex me."

000 000

Cadfael wondered how on earth a seriously injured young wizard had ended up in his herb garden. he had met wizards before and it had not taken him long to recognise that this boy was one. It had been when the boy locked eyes with him and Cadfael had seen memories of his life flash before his mind's eye that he realised what the stranger was. Well there was one thing he could do to help him, his best kept secret. An elderly wizard he had met in Odessa had been very grateful to Cadfael for helping the man's wife through a very difficult labour that resulted in the birth of his first son. her labour had been difficult and the wizard was no healer. . The old man was something of a seer and had told Cadfael that he would one day have dealings with wizards and had given him a flask of something which he had said would help Cadfael treat a wizard who was injured. He had carried the flask with him everywhere since then, it had not been difficult to bring it with him into the Abbey when he came among the other flasks of different cures he had with him. Somehow noone had ever taken any notice of this particular flask. he took it down from the hiding place where it was kept and measured a small amount of the mixture for the boy, who swallowed it obediently. There was no immediate change and Cadfael didn't' know exactly what to expect but in a short time the young wizard's condition improved, it seemed he was partially healing himself. Cadfael didn't feel that he was safe to be removed to the infirmary yet so he sat watching over him through the night, only leaving him to go to Matins and Lauds.

In the morning he checked his patient and saw that although he was still seriously injured he was improved from the perilous condition in which he had first arrived. Cadfael relaxed and made his way to Prime. He would pray to St winifred that she would help him get the stranger safely away to rejoin his own kind. He dreaded to think what Prior Robert would say if he knew what sort of person his strange guest was.

000 000

Bella arrived not long after Cadfael departed. She had apparated to where she knew Potter was and transformed into her golden retriever form. She was able to get into the hut where Potter was without being detected. He was lying on a rough bench and he was dozing but he woke when she transformed back.

"You!" he gasped, "of all people it has to be you!"

"Potter we don't' have much time, are you alone here? who's been caring for you?"

"there's an old monk who knows herbal healing but he's no wizard, I legilimised him last night, he's met wizards before."

"You can do Legilimency?"

"Yes"

"Then do it to me, I promise my barriers are lowered, we need to trust each other since there's noone else magical around." He made eye contact and entered her mind. He was very surprised with what he found there. He never knew she had been forced to marry Rudolphus and he and voldemort had dosed her with some sort of potion that affected her mind, somehow it worsened a mental condition she had already because her memories were confused and troubled. Whatever they had given her had drawn her over the edge into insanity. she had believed in pureblood supremacy but hadn't been willing to join Voldemort's cause. Rudolphus felt threatened because Bella was highly intelligent and powerful. Riddle wanted to use her for his own purposes but he knew she wouldn't follow him of her own accord so they made the potion for her and Rudolphus hit her with imperius and made her take it. James actually felt sorry for her, a thing he could never before have imagined doing.

"I'm sorry," he said, appalled at what had happened to her. He was convinced that she was trustworthy, he had seen in her mind her thoughts of him and knew she wasn't going to hurt him. He withdrew from her mind and nodded to her. "Sorry about that," he muttered, feeling bad at having caused her to relive some terrible memories.

"I don't need your pity I need your help. We are going to have to get out of here soon i can't stay, that's for sure. Where can we go?"

"I can't go anywhere in my current condition," he said. She reached into the bag she carried and pulled out a box which she enlarged with a tap of her wand. She did a few diagnostics to see what was wrong with him then gave him some potions.

"they aren't poison Potter I swear on my magic," she said. He took them and immediately felt better.

"We'll have to stay here a day or so to let that skelegrow take affect. What are we going to do?" At that moment the door opened and the old monk came in. She was about to hex him when James stopped her.

"don't, he's trustworthy!" She looked chagrined for a moment and then she turned to the old man and tried to talk to him. They eventually found a language they could communicate in, it sounded like Welsh to James. After a moment she flicked her wand at him and cast a translation charm so he could join in.

"there is nowhere for us to go, whether you believe it or not we are from the future and we have no home to return to in this time, neither do we know how to go back to where we belong," she said.

"We could go to ... to the school," James said, thinking of Hogwarts.

"That is an option I suppose the two of us could apply to the heads of our families in this time, we will need to go to our bank and prove who we are, but James here is not well enough to go anywhere. I've given him something to help but he won't be recovered for a little while." Bella knew something about time travel, she had an ancestor who had travelled into the future and when she returned had left journals behind which Bella,being the curious person that she was, had read avidly. She knew that James, being a famous person in his own time, couldn't go by his own name here. Besides it was easier for her to call him James, it helped her keep the difference between present ... well past, ... well James now, whenever now was, clear from who he had been to her in her past, future, whatever.

"I could work here with you,Brother, I know something about gardening," James offered, "If we can hide for a few days till I'm well enough we could say that you healed me and I offered to work for you for a few days because I couldn't afford to pay you."

"We don't charge for our services here Lad, but I may be able to arrange for you to work here as a lay servant for a few weeks until you have regained your health enough to find work elsewhere. I know a place where you may hide for a few days but you lass, where could we put you?"

"Perhaps I can hide somewhere in my, er, other form," she said, transforming into her animagus form and then morphing back again. The monk looked a bit nonplussed at this but eventually nodded. "I will need to be free to come and go, since I am in good health and James is not I can make some inquiries for us."

"Someone's coming," James said softly. Before Bella knew what was happening James had grabbed her hand and apparated them out of there.

"What is this place?"

"Its a barn belonging to the Abbey. I got it from his mind just before we left. I also told him mentally that we will be here and to come when he can."

"Merlin, Potter, I mean, James, you're much better at Legilimency than I am!"

" had to get good at that, and at making a quick exit, since your former master kept wanting to kill me."

"Yes, sorry about that, I mean, my part in it. I did not intend to kill Sirius you know"

"That, that was hard. He was the only one who really cared, about me. Apart from my friends he was ... the only person I had whom I knew I could depend on." She watched him as he struggled with his emotions. She wanted to comfort him but didn't know if it would be accepted, coming from her. she tentatively reached out a hand and he flinched so she moved away.

"Sorry about that I'm not used to physical contact, the only people who ever touch me are Hermione and Mrs weasley, and well Ginny of course, before she died."

"What about your relatives? Everyone believes they pampered you." he looked up angrily and met her eyes. Suddenly her mind was full of horrifying images of a small boy being beaten by a big fat man, of being thrown into a cupboard when he was clearly in need of medical help, of that small boy proudly handing a woman his report card from school and having her tear it up and then slap his face and order him to go to his cupboard. There were more memories, terrible ones, but when she couldn't take any more she wrenched her face away so the contact was lost.

I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, it's just, everyone seems to think my home life was wonderful and people envy me but if they knew what it was really like to be me they wouldn't. I'm not being sorry for myself but, well I haven't had an easy life and now we're stuck in this place back in time and I have no idea what we are going to do."

"You should get some more sleep," she said practically. "You should not have apparated although we had no choice. I am going to transform and wander around for a while, I need to think about things."

"Be careful," he said, lying down in the hay and feeling sleep begin to wash over him.

"You too," she said quietly and transformed.

000 000

He woke up several hours later when he felt someone gently lifting his head. He flinched again at the unexpected contact and he heard Bella's voice.

"sorry James, but you need to drink this." he drank obediently when the wooden cup was held to his lips. He expected the ghastly taste of potions but he was pleasantly surprised by the flavour. He drank it down quickly, feeling it soothe his throat. Whatever it was spread a pleasant warmth through him and he relaxed against the arm that supported him.

'this one now, it's a fever reducer. your temperature is going up." he swallowed the foul tasting mixture and then felt himself being lowered. He opened his eyes and gazed on the faces of the two people he knew in this time. He was feeling weak and tired and hot all over. Brother Cadfael came over and began tending to his injuries. He had suggested to Bella that she might like to move away to give them privacy but she stayed where she was, her cool hand on James' hot forehead. It felt surprisingly good to have people taking care of him for once, even though one had been his enemy and the other was a stranger. He appreciated that Bella had stuck by him even though she could have gone off by herself.

when the old man was finished taking care of James's injuries he helped James to sit up. James flinched again even though he had sort of expected the touch, old habits were hard to break. Brother Cadfael placed a bowl of some sort of stew in front of James and he began to eat, but he wasn't able to eat much and pushed it away after a few minutes. He didn't see the anxious looks that passed between Bella and Cadfael.

"I need to ,... um, go," James said when he finished eating. he felt extremely embarrassed about this but it had to be said. Bella performed a spell and he relaxed and lay back. "thanks," he muttered. he was soon asleep and Bella left him to talk privately with the monk before he departed.

"Do you believe he will be alright?"

"I don't' know, I think he will recover if we can keep that fever down. I would stay longer if I could but I need to return for Vespers. I will come tomorrow when I can."

"I understand," she said. She felt nervous at the responsibility of taking care of a sick person. Noone in her own time would forgive her if she let Harry Potter die, not that anyone would forgive her anyway or believe she hadn't willingly committed all the terrible things she had done.

000 000

The next two days were frightening for Bella. James's fever got worse and he was delirious. she gave him fever reducers every few hours but she tried to make her supply last too, who knew when she would be able to brew more? he cried out for Sirius and kept pleading that he was sorry he couldn't' have saved him. He also talked about other people who had died in the war and she realised he was carrying around a huge load of guilt. She knew she would have to talk to him about it if or when he woke up.

On the third morning she fell asleep at last, giving way to her exhaustion. She was wakened by a strange and haunting sound and opened her eyes to see a beautiful golden bird sitting on James's chest crying thick pearly tears on him. She was about to shoo the bird away when it trilled and she realised what it must be. It was a phoenix. The Phoenix finished crying and stayed on James's chest, trilling softly to him. James immediately calmed and Bella could tell he was doing better. She thanked Merlin and Brother Cadfael's God or whoever it was who had helped James survive. She had grown strangely attached to him since they had been in this adventure together. She felt bad for all that she had done to hurt him in the past. He must have loved Sirius a lot and it hurt her to think that she had been the cause of him losing his Godfather. She cursed voldemort and Rudolphus in her mind for what they had done to her.

James woke up later that day feeling much better. He was surprised to see the golden phoenix but he patted it gratefully and thanked it for healing him. He was surprised to hear a voice in his mind telling him he was welcome. He looked around and saw that Bella was sleeping and there was noone around so he looked at the phoenix and asked,

"Did you speak to me?"

"Yes. you are the wizard I have been searching for. I sensed it when you arrived in this time and I came to you."

*Thanks," James said, "If you like you can stay with me but anyway I'm really grateful for your help, you saved me.*

*yes, I will stay with you now, you are my human.* the phoenix laughed gently in his mind and James smiled.

*What is your name?*

*I am Zahava,* she answered.

*I'm Harry Potter but I'm known as James in this time. You knew I'm a time traveller?*

*Yes, James i knew.*

*I didn't know, I mean, I don't know much about Phoenixes, I've only ever met one before now, he was the headmaster of my School's Phoenix and he was called Fawkes, he was different from you though, I mean he was scarlet but he had gold tail feathers and feet and his head was gold.*

*Yes, i can see him in your mind, it is obvious he thought highly of you.*

*wow! I never knew that. Thank you for coming to help me and stay with me, i really appreciate it Zahava.*

*You are welcome,) she told him and trilled a couple of notes which filled him with peace

* James talked with his Phoenix friend, sharing images of his life with her as she shared images of her past with him. It was interesting to see things from her perspective.

A little while later Bella woke up . She felt a bit better after getting a few hours sleep. She saw that James was awake and immediately went and hugged him. James flinched and she pulled away but then he gently, awkwardly returned the hug and she smiled.

"I'm so glad to know you are feeling better, I was so worried!" she said.

"I'm ok, thanks for taking care of me." she flushed and looked away. Her feelings about James were confused, she was drawn to him but she thought that was at least partly because they were stuck here in the past together and partly because he was so nice to her even if she had killed his Godfather and tried to kill him on multiple occasions.

'and it has nothing to do with the fact that he is extremely good looking, even with his injuries,' she chided herself, 'he'll never look at me so I shouldn't let myself care for him too much.'

"Do you feel up to eating?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm ravenous," he informed her. She got up and went to a corner of the loft where a cauldron was bubbling over bluebell flames. she ladled out some food and came over to give it to him. It was a bowl of stew and it smelled heavenly. James ate hungrily and Bella sat beside him with her own bowl of food.

"This is great!" he complimented her.

"I'm glad you like it," she answered. when they finished she scourgified the cooking things and the bowls and spoons and put them away. They sat talking for a while, getting to know each other. They found a common interest in Quidditch, Bella had been a chaser on the Slytherin team for 4 of her Hogwarts years.

"I've never seen any female on the Slytherin team," James said.

"they don't usually allow it but cissy, Andi and I were damn good and they couldn't ignore us."

"I wonder if they have Quidditch in this time?"

"yes but they are still using Golden snidgets and it's a lot more primitive than what we are used to."

"I wonder if there is any Dark Lord in this time? We will have to be careful if there is."

"I won't be joining him if there is," Bella said angrily.

"I didn't suggest that you would, but your family are probably supporters and if you go to them that will put you in danger."

"sorry James I ... I did not mean to snap at you like that. I am still trying to come to terms with my past and all the horrible things I did." She began to cry and James drew her close, running his hand through her hair and letting her cry on his shoulder. He didn't try to stop her, he knew she needed this.

"The Longbottoms ... it was terrible," she sobbed, "I t-t-tortured that woman into insanity in front of that child. I even enjoyed it!" he held her close and spoke softly to her.

"You weren't' responsible for your actions. remember what they did to you"

"Damn it James you should hate me, you should kill me for what I did to Sirius! Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because it is not your fault, you weren't in control of your actions. Your husband and your master caused your insanity."

She began to cry as if her heart was breaking. .

"how can I ever make up for what I did? even if i live a th-thousand years i c-can't make up for ... for all the horrible things I did, and what do I do now?" he wanted to comfort her, wishing there was something he could say but knowing words weren't enough. She clung to him and cried till she had no more tears left. At last she lay limply against him, her storm of grief and anger passed, leaving her weak and exhausted. He lay her down and covered her with a blanket and was about to move away when she reached out and clutched at his robe.

"Stay with me?" she asked in a small voice, "I don't' want to be alone." he nodded and lay down beside her, putting an arm around her.

0o0 o0o

Brother Cadfael came later that day.

"You will need to move out of here," he said, "There are visitors coming to see our Abbot and their animals will be stabled here. James you can come with me I have arranged everything with Father Abbot for you, but miss Bella I don't know,"

"It's time for me to go find my family in this time," she said, acting braver than she felt."

"Take care of yourself Bella," James said, feeling oddly concerned for her.

"I'll be ok, you know I can take care of myself."

"Zahava says she can help us make a link in our minds so we can contact each other any time,"

"That would be a good idea," she said, feeling relieved. The beautiful golden bird landed on James's lap and turned so that she was looking at both of them. They dropped their occlumency shields and after a moment there was a flash of bright light and each of them felt the presence of the other in their minds.

'We don't have much time," Cadfael warned them. They stood up and packed up their things then Bella wrapped her arms around James and clung to him for a moment,kissing him on the cheek before she released him and disapparated. He stood there looking slightly dazed but a nudge from the Monk brought him back to himself.

"can you take us back to my workshop lad?"

"Zahava can take us, it will be easier for you, grab a tail feather and don't let go until we get there." They each took hold of Zahava's tail feathers and she flashed them straight into the hut in the herb garden. Wen James had stashed his stuff and transfigured his robes into more suitable attire, he followed Brother Cadfael to the Abbot's lodging. Abbot Radolphus appraised him cooly for a moment before nodding and welcoming him. Cadfael and James had put a story together that was as close to the truth as could possibly be. In a time of civil war it was not difficult for James to be the surviving member of a family who had been wiped out when the town they were living in was attacked. He had been travelling to Wales but on arriving in Shrewsbury he decided to stay on for a while and having had cause to visit the Abbey herb garden to consult Brother Cadfael he decided this would be the place he wanted to work since he wanted to learn about healing. The abbot guessed that there was more to this story than met the eye but he agreed to welcome James Evans as a lay servant and to assign him to work with Cadfael, who had no help in the herb garden at this time.

0o0 o0o

She arrived at the Apparition point in Diagon Alley, feeling relieved it was in existence and at the same place. Straightening her robes she marched down the cobbled street looking every inch the pureblood princess she had been raised to be. She walked into gringotts and announced her business to one of the teller goblins, who lead her to the office of Pickloc, the black family account manager.

"How can Gringotts help you today, miss Black?"

"I wish to take the heritage test to prove I am a member of the Black family. I also need to have another heritage test performed." she handed the goblin an envelope which held a tiny vial with the requisite 4 drops of blood and a signed letter from James saying that Bella had the right to have this test performed on his behalf.

"This is most peculiar."

"Mr Potter has been quite badly injured and is staying with Muggles while he regains his strength," she explained.

"It is strange that he wrote this letter in perfect Gobledygook," the goblin explained, "I have not heard of a wizard who took the time to learn our language, not since the founders."

"He is a very unique wizard," she said, a small smile on her face. The goblin withdrew a stone bowl from the cupboard behind him and summoned two vials of a black, inky potion from a shelf on the wall. Bella pricked her finger and allowed four drops of blood to fall into the potion which was then poured into the bowl. The Goblin spoke some words in his language then dipped a quill into the potion and waited while it absorbed all the potion and blood mixture, then he set the quill on a piece of parchment and it began to write.

"It is not often that we have time walkers visit us," the goblin remarked, handing the parchment to her, "Is this Mr Potter one also?"

"Yes, he is. We have no idea why we were sent here but neither of us wish to return." The goblin busied himself preparing James's heritage test and soon lines of writing were appearing on a fresh roll of parchment. Bella was engrossed in reading her own family tree. She found that the current head of the Blacks was Arcturus Regulus Black. She would need to see him as soon as she was finished here. She looked up as the goblin gasped.

"What is it?"

"Look at this," he said, "Why didn't you tell me he is the heir of the founders?"

"I didn't know, I don't think he has any idea of this."

"Heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin from his father's side and heir to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff on his mother's side."

"We all believed Lily Potter was a mud... Muggleborn, are you sure this is correct?"

"Of course it is," he said somewhat sharply, "He will need to come here to claim his vaults."

"but don't those vaults belong to the current heirs?" she asked in some confusion.

"the founders made provision for any time walkers that may come who were descended from at least one of them. Lady Hufflepuff was a seer and it was she who insisted on the establishment of these vaults."

Bella sighed and tucked the rolls of parchment into her bag. She would have to have a serious talk with James but first she needed to confront her family.

0o0 o0o

James found the work easy enough. Working with his hands gave him time to think and that was what he needed. he had always found a sort of peace working in Aunt petunia's garden and this was similar but different somehow. Brother Cadfael was easy to work with, he told James what to do and left him to it unless it was a job that needed both of them. He seemed to know instinctively when James wanted to talk and left him alone at other times. James's body was gaining strength and he was recovering physically and mentally from all he had gone through. it was nice not to have to be afraid, not to have to look over his shoulder and wonder if people were friends or foes. Zahava helped him a lot too by going over his past memories with him and helping him to deal with them. It wasn't easy but he felt better for doing it. Yes, his time at the Abbey was good for him. He even enjoyed the lessons he had to attend each evening, given by Brother Paul, the monk in charge of the Novices. there was a sort of peace here, he felt it every time he stepped into the Church. he was starting to believe this god they spoke about was real. the only thing that ruffled the calm of his new existence was his concern about Bella. Somehow he didn't feel complete when she was not around, but apart from that he was happier than he had ever been.

0o0 o0o

"Who are you?" the man demanded, pointing his wand at Bella.

"I am Bellatrix Druella Black. Do you have Veritasserum here? You won't believe my story without it."

"I don't' need it, I'm a Legillimens." She dropped a roll of parchment before him and he began to read. When he was done he looked up and she met his eyes. She stood impassively as the current head of her family sorted through her memories."

"where is this Potter who came to our time with you?"

"He was badly injured and is recovering from his injuries, staying among Muggles. There is one who knows of our kind who is helping him. We thought it best that I come since he was Muggle raised and we believed he was a halfblood so he would not be welcomed here."

"Believed?"

"Yes, this shows differently," she said, handing over the results of James's heritage test.

"Merlin's balls! A descendant of all four!"

"Yes, indeed."

"He must marry you, Bellatrix, he has dishonoured you."

"You only want to get him under your control."

"I shall speak to Tiberias Potter about this and I am sure he will also demand this man should marry you."

"I do not believe he will do so, he has every reason to hate me though he has shown me kindness. I killed his Godfather, he can surely not forgive me for that."

"Still I insist he shall marry you. You slept in the same place unchaperoned it will cause a scandal if he refuses to marry you. We will need to arrange a meeting between us and the Potters. Does this man know how to apparate?"

"Of course he does! he defeated a Dark Lord in our time, he is powerful and knows how to use it. He is descended from Ravenclaw for Merlin's sake!"

"You love him?"

"I," she was going to deny it but knew she couldn't, "I think I do love him but I do not think he could ever love me."

"Well we shall see. In the meantime you will remain here. My wife Narcissa and daughter Aramynta will take care of you and make sure you are dressed as befits your station."

"I need to return to James, I promised him I would."

you will not bring disgrace to our family by gallivanting around unchaperoned!" he ordered. He summoned a House Elf who took Bella up to her room. she was more than ever grateful that Zahava had created the link between James and herself.

0o0 o0o

Arcturus black stepped through the floo and was directed to Tiberias Potter's study. He bowed to the Potter head of house and quickly apprised him of the situation.

"A male heir and descendant of the founders, there is a God in heaven!" Tiberias said gratefully. his family had been decimated by the most recent dark lord and his two sons as well as one of his nephews were all dead. He had only his daughter and daughter-in-law and her 3 girls as well as his nephew's widow and little boy who was blind and the healers had not been able to cure him. This time traveller was an answer to prayer.

"I insist he marries this Bellatrix Black. They have stayed together unchaperoned and you know what the Wizarding World is for gossip."

"I have no objections to an alliance with your family," Lord Potter said formally. the process of negotiations would begin now. It would be a drawn-out process, with discussions about dowry and bride price and other details, yet both of them would be satisfied with the results.

0o0 o0o

*James are you alone, can we talk?*

*Yes, Brother Cadfael has gone to town to treat some sick person and I'm here working on one of his potions, what's wrong Bella?*

*You're not going to like this," she said in a small nervous voice, "I'm sorry James I never thought of this,*

*what is it? Whatever it is I know we can sort it out.*

*the patriarch of my family has gone to talk to the patriarch of yours, to arrange, um, to arrange a marriage between us. They say you dishonoured me because we stayed together unchaperoned. I am so sorry James I know I am the last person in the world you would want to marry.*

*It makes sense in a way," he said calmly, stirring the brew and adding some chopped rosemary, *We know and understand each other and we came here from the future which noone here could understand. I don't hold your past against you and I, um, I like you, I think we could make it work... if you do.*

*Are you sure about this? Yes I do, I .. I like you too and I wouldn't expect you to ... to love me or anything,*

*Calm down Bella it will be ok we will make it ok. I know this wasn't your fault.*

*Are you still thinking about teaching at hogwarts?*

*Yes,if i can. The Autumn term will start in a few weeks and maybe they have all the teachers they need. I'd teach defense of course, maybe if I can't teach at hogwarts this year I could tutor people privately. I don't think I would want to live at Potter manor, I'd be happier in a smaller house with just you and me, then they couldn't tell us what to do and how to live.*

*You really don't hate me?*

*Of course not! I told you, the person you are now is not the same as you were in our future. Please don't blame yourself for things you had no control over.*

*That goes for you too James,* she said, *You still blame yourself for what happened with Sirius but it was v-v-voldemort's fault that happened, it wasn't yours.*

*I guess you are right,* he answered, taking the mixture off the flames, *anyway what happens now, I suppose I'll need to visit Potter Manor and present myself. do you have the results of my heritage test?*

*if you send Zahava to me I'll get her to bring them to you, I don't trust any other means of getting such an important document to you. The Goblin was impressed with you by the way, for your fluency in Gobledygook. how the hell did you manage to learn that language?*

*The Room of Requirement at Hogwarts has a time delay feature. I used it to learn lots of things I thought might be useful.*

*Sounds like you should have been a Ravenclaw rather than a Gryffindor.*

*The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but i met your nephew and that was enough to put me off. He turned out alright in the end but he was a prat for the first few years. The hat said I could have gone into any of the houses.*

*I'm not surprised, since you are descended from the founders.*

*What!* James gasped, almost knocking the pot of potion off the table.

*Yep, Slytherin and Gryffindor on your Father's side and the others from your Mother's side. It turns out she was descended from a long line of squibs. The Goblins want you to come in and claim your vaults.* James swore fluently in a few of the lesser known magical languages.

*This is a good thing not something to be upset about!*

*it is, only, I hoped I could just be normal in this time but that seems to be out of the question.*

0o0 o0o

A tall, distinguished-looking man arrived at the gatehouse of the abbey and asked to speak with Brother Cadfael. This was not an unusual occurrence and the lay brother on duty didn't take much notice.

"He's at high mass now sir, if it's urgent I can send someone to bring him but mass will be over in 20 minutes if you will wait."

"I'll wait," the man replied. He got directions to Brother Cadfael's workshop and went there to wait.

James and Cadfael walked back from mass in silence, their thoughts on different things. Suddenly James stiffened.

What is it, lad?"

"There's a stranger in your workshop, one of my kind."

"It could be one of your relatives."

"it could be but I'm not taking chances, stay behind me." Cadfael wasn't too happy about that, it didn't please him to let this young man whom he had begun to care for be the first to face this danger, whatever it was, but he realised that he had no ability to help James against someone who used magic so he stayed behind and sent up a prayer to Saint Winifred for help.

James walked into the workshop on edge, ready for anything.

"Relax, young man, I'm not here to hurt you or your companion." Zahava flashed in and stared at the stranger for a long moment before speaking to James in his mind:

*He speaks truth, he has no evil intention. He is the patriarch of the potter family.* the beautiful bird flashed out and James relaxed.

` "A phoenix friend!' the man gasped, "Arcturus never mentioned that."

"Zahava tells me you are the current patriarch of my family. I am sorry I reacted the way I did, Sir, but my experience has taught me to be cautious."

"no need to be sorry, young man, it is natural that you should wish to protect your Muggle friend. is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Here is the best place, Brother Cadfael knows everything so you can talk freely, Sir."

"good enough," the man agreed, indicating that James should sit beside him. He handed James a roll of parchment an watched as he read it.

"It seems to come as no surprise to you," he commented.

"No, Bella and I have a mind link, she told me about this."

"You agree to the marriage?"

"Yes. We don't love each other but I think we can make it work."

"Arcturus, the head of the Black family, tells me you are Muggle raised as well as being from the future. I thought it best I should make the arrangements in your name, is that acceptable to you?"

"yes, it sure is. I'm going to need as much help adjusting as you can give me."

"To be honest young man, you are an answer to prayer. I am getting old now. My sons were killed by the Dark Lord Maximus and though my nephew defeated him he died of his injuries. I have no heir except for a distant cousin who I have no use for and a little great-nephew who is incurably blind.. I wish to legally adopt you and make you my heir. We will all be very glad to welcome you to our home. What say you?"

"Well it seems to me you're an answer to prayer for me too. I was thinking of teaching at Hogwarts and I hope I can do that one day but I'm not prepared, my knowledge is all from the future and I'd look rather strange teaching spells that probably haven't been invented yet. I hadn't thought of anything else I could do except become an Auror, if they even exist in this time, but again my spells would be different and that would create problems."

"Yes, we do have Aurors in this time they came into being a hundred years ago when we had a very far-seeing minister."

"A good minister of Magic?" James asked in some surprise, remembering the disasters his time had been foisted with, fudge who did what his name suggested and fudged things up all over the place, scrimgeour who was so sure he knew what was best he wouldn't listen to anyone's advice and then Dolores Umbridge who was a puppet minister for Voldemort before his downfall. James wondered who was minister now in his own time, he only hoped it was someone capable.

"It seems you have had some bad experiences with politicians,"

"yes, and the last was the worst," he said and shuddered, "her attitude to other magical beings caused a lot of trouble, she inadvertently brought some of the magical beings to our side who had formerly served v... the dark lord of my time. She was a puppet but she wasn't very intelligent. She killed off one of my friends because he was a werewolf and it was assumed he was on the wrong side. He wasn't, he was one of the best people I knew..."

The two men sat silently, not quite knowing what to say. Zahava flashed back in and landed on James's shoulder. She began to sing and both men were spellbound by the beautiful music. James calmed and eventually came back from the place where his memories had lead him to. He looked up and raised a hand to stroke the soft golden feathers of the Phoenix.

*Thank you, my friend,* he said in his mind.

*You are welcome,* she told him. He looked at the other wizard and smiled ruefully.

"Sorry about that," he told them.

"You have some healing to do and that will take time," the other Potter replied.

"Being here has helped, more than you know," James said reflectively, "I've been able to work and think without being under pressure, it's been great. I also like the other brothers,well maybe not Prior Robert and Brother Jerome so much, but most of them have been kind to me. They haven't laid any expectations on me, you don't know how much I've appreciated it."

"Would you like to be married here?" Tiberias asked.

"Yes I would love it but ... would it be... ok?"

"I propose two ceremonies, one here with yours and Bella's immediate families and one at Godric's Court where we live, for as many of the magical community as choose to come. What do you think?"

"if it can be arranged, I'd like that very much."

"You will need to come with me to at least visit Godric's court and meet the family before the marriage, it will take place in three weeks on a Saturday if that suits you. Do you think," he said, turning to Brother Cadfael,who had recently re-entered the hut, "That you can arrange for one of the priests to marry them? You've met Bella haven't you?"

"Yes, I'll ask the Father Abbot about it and I'm sure we can arrange something."

"Very good. Well young man I suggest you come to us one evening for a late supper, after all your duties are done. Do you sleep in the dortoir or ..."

" stay here, I have nightmares and don't want to disturb them," James answered.

"Well, perhaps after compline one night, you could meet My daughter Catherine, Ariana my daughter-in-law and her daughters Clemency Emilia and rosalba, well Millie and Rosie will be asleep I imagine but Clemency is thirteen and she is a very bright child. . Alas Theodora, my nephew's widow, doesn't leave her room often and is somewhat depressed, but you will have the chance to meet her after the wedding. When do you think you could come?"

James looked to Cadfael who thought for a moment and answered:

"Thursday would be a good day," he decided.

"Very well, Thursday it shall be. your Phoenix will bring you of course, you will only need the direction to my house."

"Picture it in your mind and Zahava will find it there," James instructed. There was a minute of silence then Zahava nodded her head and the man arose.

"Thank you for seeing me my boy, and for allowing this meeting, sir. I shall see you later. If there is any problem your phoenix can find me."

"Yes, for sure," he answered, "Thank you for coming sir".

"Call me Father, since I will be, or Tiberias if you prefer." he told James.

0o0 o0o

The next few days passed quickly, almost too quickly James thought. He was unsure about this meeting with the rest of his family, 'would they like him? Would they accept him?' he wondered. He was glad for the work that kept him busy all day long.

On the Wednesday afternoon as James was working he sensed the approach of a stranger and looked up. A man stood there that James hadn't seen before, he was not very tall and had black hair and black eyes. James knew who it was, he recognised the man from Cadfael's description.

"Hello, I haven't seen you here before are you Brother Cadfael's new assistant?" the man asked.

"Only temporarily my lord," James said, almost choking on the title but he knew it was necessary.

"is Brother Cadfael in his hut?"

"yes sir," James replied.

Hugh thanked the boy and made his way along familiar paths to Cadfael's workshop. he saw his friend chopping up ingredients for one of his mixtures.

"well, aren't you glad to see me?" Hugh asked. Cadfael looked up and smiled when he saw Hugh in his doorway. Hugh and his family had spent the Summer at Maesbury and Cadfael hadn't known of his friend's return.

"The sight of you is welcome, if it means that your wife and my Godson have returned with you," he said, "Sit down there and I'll be with you when I have finished preparing this."

"what wizard's potion are you brewing now?" Hugh asked. Cadfael flinched at Hugh's choice of words but went on with his work.

"It's for mistress Emma Corviser. She is having some difficulties in her pregnancy." The young woman had miscarried twice and Cadfael was doing what he could to prevent that from happening again, but it was in God's hands he knew.

"So tell me of your new helper, he seems a little wary of me. Has he been into mischief and are you shielding him from the law?" Cadfael knew he couldn't tell his friend James' story so he gave him the story he and James had concocted.

"i don't believe he has been in any mischief but in these troubled times it is hard to know who is a friend and who an enemy."

"I can understand that," Hugh said, dropping down on the bench. He knew that Cadfael hadn't told the whole story, he knew his friend well enough by now to detect evasions, but he also knew Cadfael would tell him if and when he needed to know. he watched the older man uncork a jar and pour wine into two beakers.

"Tell me of Aline and Giles, are they well?" Cadfael asked, handing Hugh his beaker. He sat down and listened to the man talk about his family.

0o0 o0o

James and Zahava arrived at Godric's court late the following evening. He had waited till after Compline and had finished a mixture that Cadfael had left boiling while they went to the Church. when he was done he transfigured his clothes into the sort of robes ]Tiberias was wearing the day he came. He didn't know what sort of fashions were prevalent in the Wizarding world of this time. He called for Zahava and they flashed away.

They arrived outside the gates of Godric's court and James tried to push the gate open but it was apparently locked. He wondered why Zahava didn't take him straight inside but then he remembered that some wards were likely to react adversely if someone not keyed into them apparated in. He examined the wards with his mage sight and realised that since he was a Potter he should be able to let a bit of his blood fall on a particular place on the gate and it should open for him. he took a small knife out of his pocket and pricked his thumb. The blood dripped out and fell on the gate and immediately it opened to let him in. A rush of warmth surrounded him as the wards welcomed him. Muttering "Lumos" He walked down the long path that lead to the castle. It already looked old in this time and he wondered how long it had been here. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. it opened an a House Elf stood there wearing a small blue robe.

"Welcome Master to Godric's Court," the little creature said. James thanked the elf and she blushed and curtseyed.

"Libi will take you to Master Potter now," she said and James nodded and followed her. Tiberias was waiting for him in the great hall, which was a large room decorated with magical tapestries and with a collection of weapons hung on one of the walls. There was a beautiful staff on one wall that James felt immediately drawn to. It was made of a pure white wood and was decorated with a ruby, an emerald, a sapphire and a piece of yellow jade. he knew it was rude to stare at this staff that wasn't even his but he felt his magic respond. he turned back to his host and smiled at him.

"Ah James you have arrived, i am glad. I wish to introduce you to my lovely daughter-in-law Ariana, you may as well call her aunt, and her daughter clemency."

"Call me Auntie Anna, dear," the woman said. She was of average height, slightly plump and had a kind and cheerful expression. she had familiar looking flaming red hair and reminded him of molly Weasley.

"You look like someone I used to know," he said after he shook hands with her, "A lady who was very kind to me, her name was Molly Weasley."

"You knew weasleys in your time?" she asked eagerly.

"yes ma'am, they were like family to me." He wondered if he had said too much.

"That's wonderful, I never expected to hear about my family in the future."

"I don't know how much I can say," James admitted, "this is all so strange, being in the past, but I've been happier here than in my own time."

"We hope you will continue to be so," Tiberias said. James turned to clemency and smiled at her. Her hair was auburn instead of the flaming Weasley shade and she had hazel eyes.

"do you go to Hogwarts?" he asked her.

"yes I am a Ravenclaw and I am going into my third year."

"what is your favourite subject?"

"Transfiguration, and I look forward to taking Ancient runes this year."

"Clemency is something of a bookworm," Aunt Anna said with an indulgent smile at her daughter.

"There's nothing wrong with that," James said to the blushing girl, "one of my best friends was one and she was the brightest witch of our generation. She helped us so much, more than I ever realised." he felt sad when he remembered Hermione, he missed her more than he missed Ron or almost anyone from his time except Remus and Sirius. He hoped she was happy with Draco.

"Father? the meal is ready," came another voice from the door and James spun around. A tall, stately lady stood there. She was about 40 years old he guessed. she had black hair with silver at her temples and she had a calm expression.

"Thank you Catherine my dear, let me introduce you to your new brother, James James of the house of Potter."

"it's Harry James actually but I prefer James," he admitted, bowing to the lady.

"You are welcome here," she told him. she lead the way into the next room.

"I assume you are hungry, James? I don't suppose you get a lot of food at the Abbey."

"this looks wonderful," he said enthusiastically, taking his place at the table. They all bowed their heads and Tiberias had just begun to speak the grace when the door opened and a low, musical voice spoke.

"May I join you, Uncle?"

"Of course you may, Doss my dear," he said, rising and walking over to the newcomer. James rose as well and went forward, reaching out his hand. The woman was stunningly beautiful. She had pale golden hair and grey eyes. She wasn't much older than him, James realised. Tiberias introduced them and James bowed. he was surprised when this new relative reached out and hugged him warmly.

"You have made us happy by your coming," she said.

"Thank you, Ma'am," James responded.

"O, I'm not a ma'am," she said, smiling at him, "I'm cousin Dossie, Theodora is too long a name. My dear Ethan used to call me Dora but I couldn't bear to hear anyone call me that since ... since ..."

"I understand, cousin dossie, I lost someone I loved as well, it was a few years ago, well, for me anyway. We hadn't been together long but I loved her and we had talked about marriage but hadn't done anything about it. She was kidnapped and tortured before she was killed."

"And yet you are willing to marry again?" she asked him curiously.

"Yes. I care about Bella and wouldn't want her to be disgraced because of me, and I think we can be happy together."

"I wish you every blessing and happiness," she said.

"come to the table or the food will be cold," Clemency called.

"haven't you heard of warming charms?" James asked, then wondered if they had been invented in this time.

"Well there is such a charm," Clemency said, "but it is unstable as yet, Madam Beckwith, the Arithmancy professor, is working on it, she hopes to adapt the arithmantic formula to make the spell more stable. I wish you could tell me about magic in your time but i know you can't."

they all took their places at the table and James did justice to the excellent cooking. When the meal was over clemency reluctantly went upstairs to bed while the adults congregated in the great hall, near the large fireplace.

"Now, as to your wedding, James, we have made the arrangements for the magical wedding service. Can you arrange the Muggle service for around midday? The wizard service will be in our chapel here at 3 PM."

"I think so, I have spoken to Brother Paul and he is willing to marry us, it will need to be about 12:30 or 1 PM though."

"That is acceptable."

"You realise you will have to dress as Muggles for the event, are the black family ok with that?"

"Ok?"

"I mean, is it acceptable?"

"of course, the Black family do a lot of business in the Muggle world so it is no problem for them. Most Wizards and Witches have some dealings with the Muggle world. I assume it is different in your time. The Minister of Magic herself wishes to perform the magical ceremony. We had to apprise her of your full situation of course but minister Malfoy is quite trustworthy and it helps that our own dear doss is her daughter."

'a trustworthy Malfoy?' was James's first reaction, then he remembered the help Draco had given him and mentally appologised to him. he and Severus had been his spies in voldemort's inner circle and both of them had helped him and taught him a great deal.

"As for your living arrangements after we are married I had thought you would live here but I have heard from Lord Black that he intends to give you as his wedding present the new orphanage which he and his family have established. it is for magical children who have been orphaned, for Muggleborns whose families reject them because of their magic and any other children who need a home, such as children with disabilities or anything of that nature."

"would we have full authority to run it as we see fit?" James asked.

""Yes, he is giving it to you."

"Then I would wish to include werewolf children. We would have a separate place for them on the full moon so they would not be able to come near to the other children."

"you have a good heart James, not many people would care about these children. Sad to say but a lot of werewolf children who have noone to care for them are ... er ... disposed of as a risk to society."

"What?" James said angrily, his magic flaring around him.

"Calm down James I did not say I condone such despicable behaviour."

"Sorry Tiberias," James said, getting his magic under control, "My father's best friend was a werewolf and he was given a bad time by the ministry of our day."

"I can understand that." the older man soothed, "Shall we go over the arrangements again for your wedding day? if you were raised by Muggles you may not be aware of the magical ceremony." James nodded his head and sat back to listen.

0o0 o0o

the small party rode into town, past the hospital of Saint Giles where the lepers and other disabled people looked on curiously. One of the men, an elderly gentleman with silver hair, dispensed coins to the beggars as they passed by.

the group of riders made their way to the Abbey of Saint Peter and Saint Paul and were greeted by the porter. they went to the guesthouse where final preparations were made.

Bellatrix stood in her finery trying to stay calm. her relatives and the Potter ladies were helping her to finish her preparations. She wished she could be alone for a few minutes, she desperately wanted to talk to James and she couldn't concentrate or be calm for long enough to use the mind link. She had spoken to him the night before and apprised him that the paperwork had been arranged by the ministry for one James orion Potter and one bellatrix Druella Black, soon to be Potter. The general public was not to know of their time traveller status so a history had been invented for them.

"you look lovely my dear," Theodora Potter said to her, smoothing a strand of Bella's hair into place, "he is a fine young man, do your best to make him happy won't you?"

"Yes, I will," Bella said firmly.

The wedding ceremony was simple yet beautiful. They stood at the parish altar of holy cross and Brother Paul married them. James spoke his vows in a strong clear voice and Bella's voice was shaking slightly as she spoke her vows. When it was over James took a little time to thank the brothers who had been kind to him during his stay, especially Brother Paul and Brother Cadfael. James knew he would miss the old man.

"Look after each other," the elderly monk said to James and Bella, "And, if you get the chance, come and see us sometime."

"We will," James promised.

Cadfael stood at the gate and watched as the young man and his wife rode out of the Abbey grounds with their family. He would miss him, of course, but young James wasn't the first boy to pass in and out of Cadfael's life. they came to him needing help, needing acceptance, needing a place to heal and clear their minds and Cadfael did what he could to help them. if this was one of the ways he could serve his creator he was glad to do it. he had a feeling he had not seen the last of those young people.

0o0 o0o

they rode for a short distance, till they reached the Perkins estate, from which the horses had been hired. it was necessary for them to come to the Abbey the Muggle way. James and Tiberias returned to Potter Manner with Zahava's help and the others would follow by portkey.

. Tiberias lead James to a small chamber where they waited the arrival of their guests. In a little while the Minister for magic, Antonia Malfoy, entered the room with bellatrix and Arcturus black.

"Before the magical ceremony begins we need to discuss something," the minister said after introductions had been made, "it is rare for people to travel through time but not unheard of. Arrangements have been put in place since the time of Merlin for this situation. Harry James Potter, Bellatrix Druella Potter, you must choose now whether you wish to remain in this time or be sent back to your own."

*James, I want to stay,* Bella spoke in James's mind, *you know what will happen to me if I go back. I know you have friends there but ...*

*I don't want to go back either, i have never been so happy as I have been since I came here, and I would not want to lose you now.* James replied soothingly, then he spoke for them both, "We choose to stay."

"If you choose to stay we will need to perform a spell on you. it will hide the knowledge of future events and magics in a place deep in your mind. It will be accessible for you should you be summoned back to your own time. We will also give you knowledge of recent events and current magics. Do you still wish to stay here?"

"Will we lose the memories of people from our own time?" James wanted to know.

"Mr Potter, those we love will never leave us, there is no magic that can stop that. You will not remember the events clearly but the people you loved will always be in your heart," the Minister explained.

James looked at Bella who nodded. "yes we do," he said. James and Bella stood in the middle of a circle drawn on the floor. Tiberias and Arcturus put a hand on James's head and a hand on Bella's. As the minister began the spell they could all feel magic swirling around them, growing brighter as the long Latin incantation continued. it became so bright that they all had to close their eyes. When the minister finished chanting there was a flash of pure golden light and the magic dissipated. James and Bella sat beside each other and took a little time to assimilate the knowledge they had been given.

"it is time," the minister said after a while had passed. She rose and lead them out of the chamber.

the magical wedding ceremony took place in the chapel. Bella's attendants were aramynta Black and Clemency Potter. Clemency's two little sisters, whom James had not yet met, came in first with baskets of rose petals which they scattered around. James and Bella stood facing each other in front of a group of people, some of whom they knew but most they didn't, as they exchanged the words that bound them together. Each of them had to write their own vows and this had made James nervous but in the end he decided to speak from his heart.

"Bella, thank you for agreeing to become my wife. I commit myself to you, my heart, my soul, my mind, my body and my magic. I will do my best to make you happy and I commit to making our future together the best it can be. This I promise, this I declare, so mote it be."

"James," Bella said softly, "I have cared about you ever since we met here and I am honoured that you have chosen me as your wife. I commit myself to you, my heart, my soul, my mind, my body and my magic. I promise to stand with you, to help and support you and to make our home as comfortable and happy as it can be. this I promise, this I declare, so mote it be."

The minister took a jewelled dagger from her pocket and made a cut on James's right palm, then on Bella's. She held their right hands together and spoke the words of binding.

"By the power of magic itself I bind James Orion Potter and bellatrix Druella Black together as husband and wife. may the blessing of God be upon you. So mote it be." A swirl of bright magic, silver and gold, swirled around James and Bella. it joined together so that the threads of silver and the threads of golden magic were entwined, then it sunk into James and Bella. A feeling of great joy permeated the room, increased by the sound of Phoenix song provided by Zahava. When the magic had sunk into them James helped Bella to her feet, lifted the veil from her face and kissed her softly and tenderly. Tendrils of the gold and silver magic swirled around them for a moment before dissipating.

"I'll do my best to make you happy," James said softly, cupping Bella's cheek in his hand and kissing her forehead gently. For that moment in time it was just the two of them, the pretty chapel and it's other occupants faded away until all they could see was each other.

"I know you will," she said softly, touching his cheek. their past was gone, they could remember very little about the place where they had come from, but the future was theirs and they knew they would make the most of this opportunity, this second chance that had been given to them.

Epilogue.

The floo flared green and James stepped through, brushing the soot off his robes. he had been in London all day, meeting with his fellow Wizengamot members. Since Tiberias' death 18 months ago James had assumed the headship of House Potter. Godric's Court was nearly deserted these days, only Cousin Dossie lived there with her little blind son Nathan. Aunt Anna had come to help James and Bella with the orphanage. Clemency visited them when she could, she was apprenticed to an Arithmancy master who worked at the ministry building in London. Aunt Catherine had married Timothy Longbottom, the head of the Longbottom family, just a few months ago. It had been a surprise to her family as Catherine had never shown any interest in getting married before, but she was happy and she had even fallen pregnant, something she had never thought would happen to her.

"Daddy, Daddy!" a small voice broke James out of his reverie. He knelt down and opened his arms to his three-year old son johnny.

"I been good, can we fly now?" the little one asked.

"After I've seen your mother and sisters," James said, getting back to his feet.

"James?" it was Bellatrix standing at the door, her body heavy with pregnancy. James went forward and embraced her, kissing her softly.

"Are you well?" he asked her.

"yes, I haven't done much today. I was getting rather bored actually. I hope you will be home tomorrow to keep me company?"

"yes, after I've taught the morning classes. Where are Cathy and Celia?"

"Aunt Anna took them with her over to the orphanage," she explained. James lead her to a padded bench sitting against the wall and pulled over a footrest for her.

"I'm just going to change out of these formal robes. Do you want me to get anything for you, something to drink maybe?"

"I'd like a glass of pumpkin juice," she told him. he had nearly reached the door when she called him back.

"James?"

"yes?"

"I love you." he came back over and kissed her, pouring into it all the love he had for her. Their love had grown over the few years of their marriage and it was far deeper and more real than what he had felt for Ginny. It was built on trust and mutual understanding and they knew it would only get stronger as years went by. It hadn't always been easy, each of them had needed to discover who they really were now that they didn't have to live up to other's expectations of them, as well as dealing with the feelings of guilt and sadness from their pasts. they couldn't remember why they felt the way they did which made it harder in some ways to deal with it, but they had helped each other and their faith in God had helped them heal.

"I love you too, my heart," he said when the kiss was over, "I always will." they were common enough words, said in the heat of passion or when love was new, but James and Bella knew it was true for them. God had sent them back into the past, brought them together and given them a new start but it was love that held them together and bound them ever closer day by day. 'Albus dumbledore was right' James mused, 'love really is the most powerful magic in the world'.

The end.

a/n 2: a sequel for this is working itself out in my head, it may take me quite some time to get it out but hopefully one day I will. I know some of what will happen but I haven't worked out the details yet and I have a few other stories in the works. i don't like to publish things before they are done in case I don't finish them and then people are always wondering "what happened to harry after this" or whatever.

Until then, thanks for reading and may god bless you.


End file.
